Forbidden Fruit
by SomberHemlock666
Summary: What happens on a starlit night between Sakura and Kakashi? Will it lead to further romance, or was it a one night thing? What will the village think, but worse what will Naruto do? [Discontinued unless someone really wants me to continue]
1. Chapter 1

1They way the stars were shining over the land that night made everything else seem inadequate. They were brighter than any lights and prettier than any diamond. That night was pitch black, the only scarce light coming from the stars, and noone was around. The wind blew and it seemed to be calling for someone, but nobody answered. The trees sawed, dancing in the wind.

The only one soul who was out tonight was non other that the Hokage's number one star, Sakura. She was a small slender girl with hair as pink as the cherry blossom petals. She was alone tonight. There was a party that she had been invited too, but she did not want to celebrate on this day. She walked through the streets, not allowing herself to show any emotion. It was ten years ago today that Sasuke had betrayed the village, and he had yet to return.

Sakura had given up hope that he would come back, and tried to move on. She had been asked on numerous dates, but refused all of them. All of the men in the village had seemed to take a liking to Sakura in the past few years, no doubly because she had finally become a woman. Her breasts were full grown, and it seemed that she would be getting as big as Tsunade. Her curves had become more noticeable, and when Tsunade noticed she threw out all of Sakura's old clothes, forcing her to accept the new wardrobe, which showed off cleavage, cleavage, and more cleavage, not to mention her wonderful hips.

Sakura thought she was alone on this night, but little did she know that her ex-sensei was watching her from the roof tops, and when she caught sight of him, her whole world turned upside down.

In the starlight Kakashi looked like a god. His hair was almost glistening, as was his one visible eye. He was wearing no shirt, mostly because he was on top of his own roof, and his mussels were perfectly visible to Sakura. Immediately thoughts and images of her and him together began running through the kunochi's head.

'What am I thinking?' she asked herself. 'He's my sensei, it's practically forbidden.'

"**Who cares? He's hot, and look at the way he's looking at us." ** Inner Sakura said, fawning over the bare chaste Sensei.

'What are you talking about?' Sakura looked at him again and noticed that he was motioning for her to join him. She hesitantly jumped up by him, appearing next to him on the roof.

"Sakura what are you doing alone?" he asked. 'She looks beautiful. Damn why cant I get over this?' he asked himself, really not paying attention to what Sakura was saying. Instead he was looking at her body. Her almost overly developed breasts, and her round hips. He wanted her, he had wanted her for a while, and he knew he couldn't have her. 'Who knew the forbidden fruit looked so damn good?' he asked himself. That was it, the forbidden fruit, that he wanted plagued him, and all he wanted to do was eat it, eat her, all night with her in his bed.

"Kakashi, are you ok?" she asked a bit worried.

"Yeah, so um, Sakura how have you been lately?" he asked.

"Well, um confused actually." she admitted. She had been confused because lately she had been having feelings for Kakashi, and she knew it was wrong, but she wanted him, more that she had ever wanted another man, even Sauske. It scared her, and she didn't know what to do.

"You're confuse?" he asked puzzled. "About what?" 'She's so cute when she's like this-no that's not right, I cant have her.'

'Should I tell him?'

"**Go for it, I mean if it doesn't work out, you can always say it was just a fling or something."** Inner Sakura encouraged.

Sakura's stomach was full of butterfly, and she was beginning to sweat. 'Well I guess is should tell him.' "Kakashi, um, well have you ever...ever had feelings for someone you shouldn't?" she asked.

"This caught Kakashi off guard. Was she thinking the same thing he was. A heat began to set in his stomach, as he answered with a simple head nod, afraid that if he spoke he would give away too much.

"Well, the thing is I...think I'm in love with someone I shouldn't be." Sakura said. She was beginning, to wonder why she was telling him this.

"Sakura." he said looking deep, deep into her jade orbs with his own. Sakura could see the longing and lust or was it love in his eyes. "Sakura, tell me something, how do you feel about me...Right now." he said. He had a hold on her shoulders, and was looking right into her face.

"I think, no I know I love you." Skaura breathed. She waited for him to say, 'Sakura we cant.' or 'Sakura I'm much to old for you.'

Kakashi was shocked for a moment but recovered quicky. He leaned in close to Sakura, she could feel his breath on her lips as he whispered, "Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that?" Sakura was shocked, and even more so when his lips came crashing down on hers, capturing her lips as his own.

She recovered and kiss back into what soon became a passionate kiss. She kissed a man for the first time in her life, and all she knew was that she wanted more. She soon felt a hot wet tongue running over her bottom lip, wanting entrance into her wet cavern which she gladly gave.

Kakashi was surprised at how well she was, despite how inexperienced she was. He pushed his tongue into her mouth when she allowed, and began to explore her mouth. She was running her tongue along his, and she soon caught his tongue between her teeth and began to suck on it, a soft moan escaping her lips. Kakashi smirked and, moved his hands down her body, puling her up around him, she immediately responded by wrapping her legs around him, and snaking her hands around his neck and into his sliver hair, as he began to walk inside with her.

Sakura could feel the heat from his body warm her, as the cold plaster from the wall he had pinned her too, cool her back. She growled a bit when she felt the lack of warmth when he pulled away, to place a trail of kisses and bites along her neck. He pushed her up farther, shifting his attention to her breasts. He began to kiss them, through the layer of clothes she had on, and she gasped.

She could feel his teeth bite down on her nipples, and she moaned his name and he moved to the other one. "To many damn clothes." he muttered. Sakura caught it, but it didn't make any sense, until she felt hie hands on her lower torso, shoving his hands under her shirt running his hands along her skin. He lowered her to the ground and slowly moved it off. She reached for his shirt, but he caught her wrists and moved them to her side.

"Patience." he whispered. Moving his hands over the top of the cup if her bra. "Patience." he whispered again. His hands moved behind her, and with a single movement the bra gave way and fell off of her body. She reached for his shirt again, but agin was denied. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand, and moved his thumb back and fourth. His body heat was teasing her, as he pulled her against him, slanting his mouth over hers again, and plunging back into her mouth, clamming it as his.

Sakura could feel the hardness of his length push against her, as she moved against him. She moved against him, wanting, longing to have him inside of her. As if he was reading her mind he lifted her once again, and moved to his bed. Slowly pushing her down, he moved his moth to her breasts, sucking and biting down on her nipples. Sakura let out a small sob, as she breathed his name.

She couldn't conat6in herself, she removed his shirt, and while he was still kissing her, she started at his pants, he soon followed suit. She felt his hands slide off her boots, and jeans, and then her panties. Within ten seconds they were both completely naked, and kissing each other like crazy.

"Sakura I want to feel inside of you."

"Then do it." Sakura moaned. Kakashi did not need another word, he moved farther down the bed, and spread her legs apart, pushing inside of her, causing her to gasp. He slowly thrust in and out, and Sakura caught on quickly, moving her hips along with his movements. "Teach me." she moaned.

"Oh, doll the things I could teach you." Kakashi said smirking, and thrusting harder. Sakura screamed his name, as he did. He took pride in it, he wanted to claim her as his, and that's what he was about to do. He wanted her, and it drove him crazy that now he had her.

"Kakashi!" she screamed again. He was beginning to pump harder every time she screamed his name, and she liked it. Sakura had never experienced anything like this before, and she loved it. Her hands moved from grasping the bed sheets, to holding Takashi's Shoulders as he moved down on top of her, plunging his tongue into her mouth as he thrust his hips sliding his length in and out, over and over, and Sakura moaned into the kiss. She felt a tickle in her mouth she knew was a moan from him.

"Kakashi!" she screamed yet again, only making him go faster and harder. Sakura felt as if she was going to explode. Kakashi only knew one thing, fuck, fuck her and make her your's, which is exactly what he did.


	2. Sakura the bad girl

1Kakashi watched as a fuming Sakura stormed out of the Hokage's tower, cussing like there was no tomorrow. "What happened?" he asked Sasuke and Naruto who were carrying an unconscious Genma to the hospital.

"Genma tried to hit on Sakura, and she punched him through three different walls." Naruto said with a bit of a snicker.

Takashi was pissed as hell, cause Genma had tried to hit on **_his_** Sakura. He finished what had to be done, and made his way home. He found Sakura in the kitchen doing the dishes, and mumbling something about a perverted bastard. Takashi and Sakura had been dating for nearly a month now, and the whole village seemed open to the idea. After all Sakura was twenty three, and nobody had control over her.

Memories of the first night together filled Takashi's mind, He had been sitting on his roof, when the blossom walked by, it was not long. after that, that they were both in his bed, and he was fucking her like crazy.

He crept up on her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I heard that you were a bad girl today." he whispered in her ear.

"Well I knew you wouldn't like it, if I had let Genma fuck me in Tsunda's office building." she growled seductively.

"No excuses Sakura." Takashi said, smacking her ass lightly. "Now go and wait in the bedroom for your punishment." Sakura said nothing, but dried her hands and walked into the bedroom. Takashi finished up the dishes, deciding what to do with, and to her. Once the dishes were done, he walked into the Bathroom, and took a quick shower.

Sakura looked up as he walked into the room clad in nothing but a towel, she was also in nothing, sitting on the bed, her back facing the door. She turned as Kakashi walked around, and looked down at her, he wasn't even wearing his mask. "Sqakura, you were a bad girl, and now you must be punished." he said again. He pulled the darwer out of the bedside table, and Sakura's eyes light up at what he pulled out.

Titanium. Handcuffs.

"Stand." he said. Sakura stood, and Kakashi cuffed on wrist and guided her over to the end of the bed where he looped the cuffs through two pieces of metal, and cuffed the other. "Now, are you ready?" he asked. Sakura let out a small whimper when she saw him pull the whip out of the drawer. "Good." he said.

Standing behind Sakura he whipped her ass with the whip lightly, not enough to hurt, but hard enough she was beginning to whimper again. "Sakura you were a bad girl, and we punish bad girls around here." he said again. "Anything to say?"

"I ...was...a...VERY...bad girl." Sakura moaned. "Kakashi please!" she begged. She hated the way he teased her.

"Please what?" he asked, fully knowing what she wanted.

"I need you inside of me damn it."

"Language." he said, making his swats a bit harder. She whimpered even harder, as she begged. "Damn it Kakakshi fuck me already!"

Kakashi dropped the whip, and undid one of Sakura's cuffs. "Get on your knees on the bed." he commanded. Sakura quickly did as she was told. Kakashi walked up behind her, and cuffed her hands at the small of her back. He pushed her down sop the top half of her body was on the bed, and pulled her ass up in the air holding on to her hips.

"Sakura, you were VERY VERY naughty." He said placing the tip of his length at the opening of her sex. "Now, what should your punishment be" he asked.

"Kakashi!" she begged again, moving back trying to get him inside of her, but he just smacked her and held her tight.

"Sakura behave." he said. "Now, what are you?" he asked, pushing in slightly, causing her to gasp.

"A bad girl." when she said this he pushed in a bit more. "A very bad girl." In more he went. "I WAS A VERY VERY BAD GIRL!" She screamed. Takashi plunged all the way in, thrusting in and out a few times before he pulled out.

"Good girl." he said. He relesed both of her hands, and laid her down on her back. "But I don't know if I can trust you to be a good girl." he said smirking. He moved so his moth was on her cilt and licked slowly, and then moving to fuck her with his tongue. Sakura who was being sent into a mini orgasm, pulled on his hair, sobbing, and crying his name.

Takashi being statified with this, moved and pushed deep inside of her. Thrusting in and out, as he slanted his mouth over hers, roaming her mouth with his tongue. She moaned and dug her nails into his shoulders.

"Damn it Sakura come." he said.

Sakura began to move her hips with his to match each thrust. "That's a good girl he said.

"Takashi go faster!" she said. Takashi began to pump a bit faster, but Sakura wasn't happy yet. "Harder!" She moaned loudly, as Kakashi pleased her. "I love you." she said, as he collapsed beside her, pulling her close to him.

"I love you two my blossom." he said kissing her neck. It wasn't long before both of them were asleep in each other's arms.

"Naruto have you seen Sakura or Kakashi?" Sauske asked. They were all supposed to meat for a drink, and they were the only two missing.

"No..oh wait here they come." Naruto said pointing to the door, as Kakashi and Sakura walked in. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Naruto!' Sakura said waving at her friends.

"So Sakura where are you two going for valentines day?" Ino asked once they had sat down.

"Kakashi's taking me to some American place of two weeks." Skaura said happily. "He rented the honeymoon suit."

"That sounds fun, we should all go, where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"I'm taking Sakura to Florida." Takashi said, "You guys should all come." he added with a smile.


End file.
